New Genesis: Prologue - The Child
by Moondancer
Summary: This is the beginning of a new era. Will a mother's hopes and dreams live on?


Hello everybody! this is my very first fanfiction so please be nice! I hope you  
like it please give reviews even if you think it sucks I need to know so then I'll never  
write again (^_~) Remember I am no D-chan but an experienced want-a-be writer  
hehehe anyway I do not own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z/Gt so now you can't sue  
because even if you tried I have no money (-_-)* But I have an Announcement to  
make for all the ladies out there who thought Trunks was theirs Ha! I am sorry but he  
is my honey and no one else's (^_^). thank-you for your time.  
  
  
~ Moondancer~  
  
  
  
  
NewGenesis: Prologue  
The Child  
  
  
  
" Well thank you Sailormoon for the light show, I must admit it was very amusing"   
  
The dark figure laughed looking down at the shocked warrior. The Scouts had used all  
their last power against the new enemy and now their last hope, Sailormoon's scepter, did  
nothing but make him laugh. Serena slowly sanked down to the ground in defeat. They  
have been battling their enemy Armadius for the last couple of hours and still have no  
progress. All the scouts tried their best to protect Serena and her daughter Rini but it was  
useless, Armadius quickly put an end to them and now they lay still and silent around her.   
Serena stood up and took a step back pushing little Rini further behind her. I lost my  
friends and my husband but I will not lose Rini...............she is all I have left. She looked  
up at Armadius waiting for him to attack, but all he did was looked down at her and shake  
his head.  
  
" You disappoint me Serena I was expecting a real challenge, it is a shame I have to kill  
you if only you weren't so old and nieve about your powers. It is too late to try and  
control them, it doesn't seem like you even in inherited all the true powers of you mother  
and father. No matter your power is lost forever making you useless in my plans but as  
for your daughter, her powers are just waiting to be awaken." With that Armadius floated  
to the ground and began walking toward the pair.  
  
" Mommy I'm scared is the bad man going to take me away" little Rini cried in her  
mothers back. Serena stiffened hearing her daughters small cry , anger surged through her.   
  
" You will not get Rini , you will have to go through me first," Serena got into battle  
position waiting for the attack to come.  
  
" Don't you worry about that, it is what I planned to do," Armadius raised his hands and  
sent a powerful energy ball straight at Serena. With the little power she had she was able  
to put a shied up around her and Rini which slapped the blast aside.   
  
" Bravo! I must congratulate you for actually surviving this long, well you won't be able  
to stop this one I am tired of the games, I 'm a very busy man," Armadius smirked and  
raised his hands and began to touch his forehead, suddenly he began to glow and a  
crescent moon appeared. Serena's eyes widened it wasn't the sign of the dark moon but of  
the lunarian race her mother ruled over. He heard her gasp and smirked.  
  
" Surprised princess that one of your own followers is turning against you, well lets just  
say this is for the good of the people," Armadius quickly chanted some ancient Lunarian  
words making Serena's shield go down causing her and Rini to be unprotected. Before she  
could even get the shield back up he had her in a mental bond which made her completely  
paralyzed. Serena began to cry out in anger, there was nothing else she could do she was  
weaken when she used her scepter and now she has no power left to stop him. He was  
going to take Rini from her and there was nothing she could do. Her pride vanished at the  
thought of loosing her only child and she began to beg for her daughters life. She began  
pleading with Armadius to take her life and spare her daughters life, she would do  
anything if he would not take her daughter away from her.  
  
" How very tempting that sounds princess I only want your daughter, you are useless to  
me and will only cause me trouble," Armadius began to chant again but this time it wasn't  
the lunarian language it was something completely different. Little Rini cried out in fear as  
she suddenly rose off the ground and began to glow. As Armadius began to chant louder,  
Rini glowed brighter and the royal symbol appeared on her forehead. As if suddenly as if  
being attacked Rini began to scream out in pain. The louder he chanted the louder her  
screams were. Serena stared helplessly at her daughter and grew into a blind rage that she  
had never felt before, Rini 's screams hit something deep in Serena. She had snapped. All  
her rage against Armadius fueled her power and she grew stronger and stronger.   
Suddenly Serena began to change her blond hair was now streaked silver and her midnight  
blue eyes were now turquoise, She began to glow a deep golden color and felt the powers  
running through her blood.  
  
" Rini!!!! " When Serena powered up she broke free of the mental bond and began to  
send many large ki blast, Armadius who was paying attention to Rini didn't see the  
attacks coming was hit and fell to the ground not moving. Suddenly Rini stopped  
screaming and began to fall , Serena immediately caught her and was relieved to find that  
she was still alive. Serena was about to power down when she heard a small cough,  
turning around she saw that Armandius was still alive but extremely weakened , he could  
only lift his head off the ground. He wasn't even a challenge now. Serena smirked.  
  
" You are to late ! the transformation is complete and there is nothing that you can do  
about it ! You may have thought you have won princess but you haven't ,this is only the  
beginning , you my dear have put my plan in to full gear for I am dying but I will rise again  
stronger than I am now ! your daughter will be mine and you can not stop that!"  
Armadius began laughing hysterically and Serena's eyes narrowed.  
  
" Then I will make sure that you will never come back," With that Serena gathered almost  
all her strength and sent a very powerful ki blast. Armandius sent out a piercing scream  
then there was nothing , but the ashes that flew off in the wind. Serena dropped to the  
ground , as quickly the energy came it left her and she was left with nothing. She looked  
over at her daughter who was now unconscious and tears formed in her eyes. There was  
no life here for her daughter, it had all been destroyed there was nothing left but a grave  
yard. Reaching into her pocket Serena pulled out the Eternal Moon Crystal and began to  
chant making the crystal glow with life.  
  
" Eternal Moon Crystal ....... hear my plea ..... please grant my 2 wishes........I will pay  
with my life." Serena dropped the crystal and watched it suddenly disappeared with the  
scouts and Rini. Slowly Serena dropped her head. She began to whisper a prayer and her  
love to her daughter, she could feel her life energy leaving her. She closed her eyes and  
whispered one more thing before death took her.  
  
" It is finished .............. you will live my daughter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey ! well I hope you liked it and please review! and for the slow people out there  
NewGenesis means : New Beginning it just sounds cooler (^_^) hehe Ja ne ! 


End file.
